The Shinigami Rose
by Mylovetolovestories
Summary: After Light died Misa found out she was Pregnant with lights Child. in fear of their only child being taken away from her she left Japan and Moved to New York City with their unborn Child and for the next 15 years their Daughter would grow up to be amazing person...and the next Kira of new World her Father had made for her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: And She was Born**_

 _And she was Born on September 8th 2010 at 5:34 AM In New York city, Mount Sinai St. Luke's Hospital. Brown hair like her Father and Hazel eyes like her mothers. Her name was Juliet Yagmai. She was such a quite baby. Misa was so happy to finally have her little girl in her arms, the one piece of Light she still had. Ryuk got to meet her as well since Misa still carried some of the note book pages she could still see Ryuk and she was never alone through her Pregnancy even though ryuk wasn't the best care taker, he felt an_ _obligation_ _to watch over misa and lights daughter. the first time Juliet saw Ryuk she was scared at first then came to see he was super funny even more so she he didnt have any apple to eat. she would laugh and play like any baby or toddler would. misa would leave to go to work an leave Juliet and Ryuk alone in the apartment that was now home. Even though Juliet couldnt understand anything Ryuk said he talked about her father and how he was a Crazy Insane Loon, but he loved that guy like no other. he would never admit that to anyone but Ryuk did have a friendship bond with Light even if it was to keep him from being bored, Misa returned home after taking many modeling jobs just to keep her little family afloat. Modeling in new york was way harder than modeling in japan, she sometimes thought going back to Kyoto and living with Relatives but she knows "They" Would find her and take Juliet away from her. she wouldn't let that happen. Around the world their have been more Kira Attacks then before when Light as alive. The government thinks their are more Death notes in the world since Lights Departing. Wondering if such a thing could happen and if so...Whos doing it?._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Meeting someone new**_

 _Juliet now being 2 Years old was never lonely in fact her and ryuk were always together. Misa came home one day and told ryuk that she was going on a date with a modeling agent and she would be home late. it was mostly ever ryuk an Juliet alone together because misa had to work so hard to get ahead in life now that Light was gone, she sometimes thought of Rem an what had happen to her. But most people cant live in the past when their life is in the now. as she went on the date with the Modeling agent Misa started to feel something she hadn't felt since light, weeks went by and the dates kept coming and coming. Misa had been proposed too by her modeling agent, she Quickly Refused because she still love Light. Where ever he maybe, the man yells at misa demanding to take his proposal 40 seconds later he had died of a heart attack. the man was in his late 20`s having a heart attack was so unlikely. this had Kira written all of this. misa jumped out of her seat and started to look around. there was nobody looking creepy or weird that a man just died in the Restaurant, a woman from the next table saw and she screamed at the top of her lungs alerting the staff. misa starts to fake cry and scream too saying that this was her "boyfriend" so she wouldn't draw any unwanted attention to herself. she is brought into a police house for questioning. after hours of Questioning the police finally let her go, while walking out of the building someone stopped her. "You`re that girl, The one who was Married to Light Yagami/Kira!" Misa shocked someone had noticed her after all this time she ran out the door and got into a cab and told them to go to her apartment. worried and panicked misa starts packing to move away again when she hears a knock at the door. she asks who it is and the Woman spoke in a soft tone asking to come in and to pay her respects to the wife of Kira. Respects?. She opened the door and the woman from he police house was now in her home, they had talked for hours then misa started to trust the woman and showed her Lights Child Juliet. the woman saw the child and knew it was Kiras Daughter she gave the sleeping child a bow and did not want to wake her. She is Beautiful said the Woman misa took kindly to that because she knew Juliet as Beautiful in every way. as the woman was leaving the Apartment She had Handed $2,000 to misa saying that it was for Juliet and many people who followed Kira would have done the same thing. The next month another $2,000 dollars was in her checking account. put there by who she never asked. everyday after work misa came home to gifts at her apartment door for not only her but for Juliet too. the next day there was $30,000 in her bank account. The following week over $100,000 dollars had been transferred into her bank. could it be the same woman? she didn't look like she had much to give, were their more people out there who knew about Juliet and herself._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Apple lover**_

 _Another year passed in a blink of an eye. Juliet had gotten so big. Her hair had gotten darker and longer and her eyes Brighter like Amber. Walking and stumbling up and down the stairs, saying her little words and little sentences. Ryuk got her to love Apples so misa would buy them more often. 6 Months after the Woman came to her home Misa moved out of her tiny 1 bedroom apartment into a 2 Bedroom Apartment in the Dead center of New York closer to where she worked and safer then her other apartment. Misa loved taking Juliet to Central park as Ryuk stayed home to watch for more visitors. Most little girls did not like Juliet because of the way she looked. every girl said she was ugly and her eyes were creepy, They would push her down but she would not cry. misa had taught her to be kind to people even if they don't deserve it. as she grew older She become very smart so smart Professionals told misa that Juliet would be ready for Preschool sooner than they expected and as she did Juliet Out ranked most of her Class mates even in Preschool. She never shouted like other kids But she was no Teachers Pet either, she kept to herself, did what she was told to do. Some might say she was the best 4 year old any adult could have._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Happy 6th Birthday**_

 _As Juliets birthday came Crashing around te Corner Misa had a lot of plans made out for her. As Misa did not know that juliet didnt have any friends she invited all of the boys and girls in her class. Ryuk who could have said something before didnt because he wanted to see what juliet would do if girls were being mean to her on her birthday, He Figured one day she would Snap and just Go crazy on them. one week before her 6th birthday Juliet asked if she can just have Ryuk an Misa there with her Because she wanted to make it Special with only her family. but Misa Explained that it was too late to do that now, she just sent off the invites to Juliet's party. Juliet was sad but smiled to make her mom feel better. the night before Juliet's Birthday Misa brings a picture of Light to her and tells her "Your daddy would be so Proud of you, Your daddy would have loved to see you grow up sweetie" Misa said "Why cant Daddy be here for my Birthday?" Asked Juliet "Daddy got into an Accident and he was hurt very badly so much so that he couldnt fight to keep alive, I Know you love your daddy and he loves you too. Don't Forget that okay?." Juliet hugged misa with all her might. Ryuk stood in the hallway to listen to what misa was saying, He wasn't torn up about it but mostly he knows that Light still existed just not in this world. The day of Juliets birthday All the kids from class were i her house. Juliet being the birthday girl she got to play all the games and have the first slice of cake. Her favorite Cake was Strawberry White Cake, after Juliet was done eatting her slice she was approached by Two Strangers. Two people she had never seen before but they were kind to her and she didnt understand why they were being so nice, they gave her 5 gifts an they said they loved her father and couldnt repay him for what he had done for them. Confused Juliet went to go look for her mom an instead four girls pulled her into a room and told her that all the gifts that she was carrying were now theirs. juliet becoming scared Yells for her mom but they closed the door Tight. "You think your real special dont you?" Said one of the girls " I bet she isnt really smart, i bet if she was she would had over all of her gifts to us." Juliet not starting to cry she drops to the floor and is screaming out for help. The girls grab their unfinished cakes and throw them on top of Juliet Ruining her Brand new dress misa had bought that day the Lead girl Shoved the cake right in her face and told her "If you ever dont listen to me again You`ll be sorry" As they left juliet steady walks out to the party and Ryuk sees Juliet covered in Cake an crying, Ryuk Finds Misa and tells her where Juliet is while she is crying and in a ball next to the open door way misa picks Juliet up and tells ryuk to find whoever did this to her daughter. Ryuk asked Juliet for the names of the girls and she pointed them out. they were laughing in a corner with Juliets gifts in one hand and Cake in the other. Ryuk told misa who it was, She Stormed out of Juliets room and headed to the nasty little girls. Misa Begins to yell at them and the parents of the girls step in and they said that juliet Hurts them at school and makes fun of them. Ryuk getting angry almosts writes their names down then misa said to them "Then you can get the Hell out of my House and Never come back and if i see my daughter with nothing more than a smile on her face when she get home from school i will press charges on all of you" as they left the othr parents were clapping their hands at how much she loved her daughter and everyone at that party made Juliet Feel better about herself because she couldnt stand up to them. Later that night Misa went into Juliets room and told her sorry for how her birthday went She hugged her with all her might than a knock at the door misa went to go look to see who it was. when she opened the door nobody was there, only a small gift from an unknown person for juliet. hoping the small gift would make her feel better misa runs it into her room and gives it to juliet. it was wrapped in pink and white wrapping with a black Bow, as she opened it misa read her the card that was tapped to the tiny box She Opened it and it was a Heart Necklace with a Rose picture inside juliet loved it the moment she set eyes on it. The Card Read " Dear Juliet, Im sorry i couldnt make it to your birthday so heres my Present to you from me. Happy 6th Birthday" misa was confused because the card had no name on it but it made juliet so happy she didnt care who it as from Her daughter was happy._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: First Friend**_

 _April_ _1st 2018 First day of School, Starting the second grade was hard on Juliet because she was homed schooled by misa and a private Tutor the year before, Jutliet was still very smart but the schools wont let her jump a year because she had no previous School Records. as always juliet had no friends to call her own, she would sit in the lunch hall for brake time and do some extra homework she had gotten from her teacher, her teacher Miss Checker always worried about juliet and how she was reacting to the other students she thought it was because she was homed schooled for a year and didnt have any social skills when in fact juliet could talk her head off about anything that she wanted to talk about. while one day she was eating lunch by herself another girl came in and she new that girl was new. the girl saw juliet and beeline to her because she had something to say to her. "Wow you have really pretty eyes! And your hair is so long!" Juliet widened her eyes and thought the girl was crazy "What do you mean? everyone always says my eyes and hair are ugly" Said juliet "No way i wish i had your hair and eyes". Juliet scanned the girl up and down seeing that she had Short Blonde hair and wore glasses over her green eyes. "well you`re pretty too" Said Juliet the girl blushed and asked to sit with her of course juliet said yes "Great my name is Lilly". For weeks the girls ate lunch everyday together and a few time juliet went to Lillys house it was big like juliets but it was cute and colorful. the next time they met for lunch misa came to the school because the school called misa to inform about juliets recent behavior. "So why am i here did Juliet do something wrong?" the woman shrugged "No not at all miss, Juliet has been very active in her Social skills and will be able to skip a grade if she wanted too. the only thing with that is that we have been made aware of your daughters emotional state" Confused misa replies with " Emotional State? What does that mean?" the woman held her hands together " Well every time a break would be giving to the students she would go off on her own to the lunch hall and do extra homework instead of going out and playing with the other students." "But you just said her Social skills are alot better then when she started the school year, how can she be doing that?" "Well its come to are attention that Lilly Dame is Joining her in her activities, is this goes on any further then we will have to let every Student do what they are doing." "So you`re saying that if my daughter and her friend dont start not doing extra homework and being smart they will be separated? What kind Bullshit is that. Please call me when something terrible goes wrong" Misa gets up an leaves, while walking in the hallway she spots Juliet with her friend Lilly. She watches from the sidelines looking at her daughter smile with another little girl Juliet sees misa and told her to come over and meet her new friend. "Hello Lilly its very nice to meet you" Misa shakes lillys hand and lilly blushes " you never told me your mommy was so pretty julie" Misa laughed and after school took them out to eat for pizza. Misa only ever met lillys parents at a PTA Meeting but now that they all have met Misa Suggested a sleep over at her house, Lilly got so excited and begged her Parents to let her go and they did of course. the weekend rolled around and the sleep over had just started. Lilly walks into Juliets room and is Shocked to how big it was. She had alot of toys and Dresses for Pretend. Lilly saw the Necklace Juliet was wearing and said it was so Pretty she wished she had one too. Juliet showed lilly what was inside and it was a picture of a flower " Its a black Rose isnt it pretty?" Lilly Nods" Its so pretty Juliet maybe i will get on too so we can match" Lilly smiled and as they played ryuk was watching from the sidelines when he noticed Lillys Lifespan he gasped " hey Misa i just saw Lillys Lifespan and.." misa looks at ryuk " whats wrong With lilly?" he looked at her and said "Its Low, She wont live pass her 16th birthday" Misa gasped "Ryuk Are you completely sure about this?" with a dead look he said " Yes. I`m sure of it" Something not even Ryuk could stop. the only girl who has been kind to her daughter will not live pass her 16th birthday. so everyday she made it an adventure for the two. Juliet will understand when shes older...that people we love...die._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Summer Vacation**_

 _Juliet had wanted to go to Canada after seeing a home movie from Lillys older sister Leah who is 18 years old and lives there with her father, Misa had told juliet she can go only if it was okay with Lillys dad and Lillys sister Leah. Lilly begged her father to let Juliet come to Canada and he could never say no to his little girl so juliet packed her things and left for the airport with Lilly. after a long plane ride Lilly and Juliet finally get to Toronto, ON Canada and get picked up by Lillys father John. when they got into the house it was a 3 bedroom house with a pool and hot tube juliet had never seen a hottube before and asked John if later her and Lilly could play in hot tube , of course you can but bring towels when you go okay?. Juliet went to go fine Lilly instead she found her older sister crying in her room, she peaked in the door and she had scars on her inner thighs and bruises on her back and stomach. Juliet runs to tell Lilly but Lilly already knew about her scars and bruises and said she got them from falling at least that what her dad said, ryuk was there to keep an eye out on Juliet and Lilly and since nobody could see him he searched the house for Apples and found an apple tree in the back yard as he munched on the sweetness of the apples the girls were in the hot tube for 5 minutes. after that everyone had dinner and went to sleep but juliet was awakened by a noise it sounded like crying again. juliet sneaks around to find the noise she came to Leahs room and it was her and her father. he was making her cry and it looked like he was punishing her while they were naked ("Did she do something wrong? she must have done something very bad to be crying so hard and she tied up.") Ryuk sees juliet and asked her why shes up so late and she sees Lillys father john Raping Leah while she was tied up crying her eyes out. "His lifespan is still longer so it wasnt like he was going to die soon" so ryuk couldnt do anything about it. Juliet kept watching and after he was done with Leah he said " You`re too old now. there are two new little girls here now. and ill start with Lilly and move on to that pretty little girl she brought along" with an evil look in his eyes Juliet runs back to her room before he came out, she layed in bed and acted like she was asleep. he came in and stroked lillys hair then Juliets, he left the room. Ryuk then explained what rape was to Juliet and she was scared for Lilly and sad for Leah. the next night Leah was working and Juliet was in the bathroom with the door locked._

 _ ***WARNING THIS PASSAGE IS VERY DETAILED AND SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF SIXTEEN. READERS ADVISED***_

 _John Opens Lillys door and sees she all alone he closes the door behind him then Locks it. He walks over to Lilly and starts taking her clothes off and when she starts to fight him he rips the clothes off her and slaps her " You do what i say okay Lilly or you will Die" He takes off his clothing until he is completely naked he then rips off Lilly Panties and get on top of her, he than starts to rape her Slowly "you`re tighter than your sister, Good girl" Lilly is screaming help me and her father turns the Radio on loud so nobody can hear her. "Daddy stop it! your hurting me!" he starts going faster and faster ripping her badly to the Point where she was bleeding he then rapes her through the (backdoor). She cried out for her mother and he makes her preform Oral Sex he than Finish's with lilly and takes the the video camera he had set up before._

 _Juliet had gotten dressed in the bathroom and peaked outside the door she had noticed the music in Lillys room was really loud she walked in and Lilly was laying on her bed with blood running down her legs Juliet sees that her father had left in his truck. Juliet takes Lilly to the bath room Ryuk follows John. Juliet sits on the chair while Juliet wipes the blood on her legs off. Leah comes home and juliet screams to come help Lilly and she came running into the bathroom and told her they had to go to the hospital. they rushed to the ER and told the doctors she was raped, Ryuk followed john to an abandon House in the middle of nowhere. he found the tape he had taken from lillys room and took it back to Juliet, Juliet was at the hospital with Leah she said to leah "Lilly was raped by John" Leah looked at her and said "i know and you and her are both leaving tomorrow. i will call your mother and my mother after lilly is safe you cannot stay here" Juliet said "Neither can you. He hurts you too" Leah hugs Juliet "He wont anymore im moving back in with Lilly and our mother so neither of us have to be in pain again". Ryuk gotten to the ER and gave the tape to her she put it in her pocket and went to go see lilly. she was with two policemen and Juliet gave them the tape " Here proof that her dad did it, please dont let him get away." the next day they were on a plane back to New York city. the following week Leah came home and lived with lilly to help her get through this time in her life. Juliet didnt see Lilly until the School year started. Two weeks later John was sent to prison for the rape of not only Leah and Lilly but from over 100 other little girls half who had gone missing in the 10 years they were last seen. in prison he had died of a heart attack in his cell. did Kira end his life who dies of a heart attack in the middle of the night._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Changes**_

 _ **5 years later**_

 _Lilly had gotten Counseling for what had happen to her, and the last year of Jr. High with Juliet. Lilly was never the same after that. She had gotten Piercings and tattoos and dyed her hair black. The school did not liked the way Lilly dressed but turned a blind eye because she was the second smartest girl in her class. if one thing ever matter to juliet is that lilly was going to be somebody someday. so in their spare time juliet would Tutor Lilly to make sure she was still going to be in school. The Winter dance was coming up and Juilet as well as Lilly were Excited to go, They knew no boy was going to ask them so they were going together. the day after the dance was Lillys Birthday, her 15th birthday which was a big deal for both of them. 2 years ago Juliet had to get Glasses because it effected Misa when she made the eye deals with Ryuk and Rem so effected Juliets Eye sight. Juliet still knew of nothing from her mothers past, not even ryuk would tell her. so weeks before the dance everyone in class was doing a project on their family trees so of course Juliet would have Lilly help her so lilly asked about misas parents and misa said they were from Japan and thats where she met Juliets father. She told her that his name was Light and they met through "Mutual Friends". after lilly got all the inof she could she went back you juliet and gave her everything she knew. so far all she had were her grand parents last names and her fathers name. she even google his name and nothing came up so she went and scanned his photo and ran it through photo search and Found something from one of the Daikoku Private Academy and To-Oh University Sites long before she was born. Light was the junior high school tennis champion in 1999 and 2000. After his 2000 victory, Light quit tennis as he entered high school. 25-26 years ago which means if her dad was alive he would be 38 Years old now. Juliets whole family is in Japan, she never new that. As she was Researching Her father Half way across the World in Tokyo, Japan at 4:36 AM, Nate River(Near) was Notified of someone "Very Special" In New york City. Nate River now being 32 years old was still on the Kira case because in the 15 years since lights death there had been more Kira Murders than before, Nate had heard rumors of light having a child but didnt fully know for sure. it took less than minutes to find out who Juliet was. he found out where she lived and where she went to school and had a Plan._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 Transfer**_

 _After the class project Juliet was stopped by her teacher and told her she had a chance to go to Japan for the next 4 years in highschool. everything was already paided for she just had to acepet the chance of a life time. she had a week to think about it. after she got home juliet saw her mother was gone and left a note saying she was going to the store and she would be home before dinner. so juliet did her homework and watched a movie, than took a nap after waking up at 9 PM she thought her mum didnt wake her up and the Kitchen was Spotless like it hasnt been touched. she calls her phone and it rings till it goes to voicemail thinking she maybe running late. a ring from the doorbell and she went to go see. Strangers? she opens the door and they asked for Misa Yagmai and she said her mother wasnt home. they gasped and bowed thier heads and said that the gifts they were holding were for her, she remembers strangers coming and going through the years but never knew why, this was her chance to find out why. they came in to sit down and she asked why they were here. they told her they were here for her because her father helped them a long time ago and got them justice for a murder "oh so my father was a Lawyer?" puzzled they said "No honey. do you know who your father is? Your father is Light Yagmai, Kira." Shocked Juliet sat on the sofa and began to ask questions about him. She soon found out at the end of his life there were rumors about his death. some people think he died of old age. some people said he was killed by his own hand and only few knew the truth. if juliet wanted more about her father she would have to find the man ho killed him. the couple left afterwards. Ryuk came out of the shadows and told Juliet everything about her father. for Years ryuk followed Light and knew his every step, every thought, every dream he had. "what do you mean every dream?" asked Juliet. "He had a dream to be the God of the new world. A Stupid dream if you asked me" Misa walked into the house and juliet Screamed "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME MY FATHER WAS KIRA!" Juliet ran into her room and locked the door then started to cry. *Ring Ring*[ Lilly Is Calling] Juliet answers her cell. "Hello?" juliet said while still crying "Juliet whats wrong? why are you crying? come meet me in the park by the Pond" they met at the park and juliet told Lilly everything she knew. lilly listened for what seemed like hours and at the end she took and breath."Wow thats alot to take in, what did your mom say?" Juliet said "i didnt stick around to find out...i got a scholarship to go to Japan for the next 4 years...i dont know if i want to go." Lilly looks at her "You have to go Juliet. Your family is in Japan, you cant miss this chance. and maybe you can go to College out there too" Juliet smiled at Lilly "are you sure? wouldnt you be lonely?" lilly smiled."of course i would be but who gets chances like this? yes you are wealthy juliet but family is whats important and going to school, having a career. who cares if your fathers kira. all you know is that he loved you...not all fathers love their children" juliet hugs lilly "i love you lilly, i always will. i will make sure you will see me every holiday" juliet cries. later that morning juliet comes home and misa told her to sit down, misa told juliet that if she went to japan she couldnt protect her, Juliet didnt know what to believe anymore." im going mom. i want to know my fathers family. its the least i can get to really know my father" Ryuk sighed "Your father knows you Juliet. Misa he wants her to go to Japan" Misa and Juliet looked at Ryuk "What do you mean he wants her to go. Lights dead. if he was still alive he would have let me know" Ryuk sits on the sofa " thats what he had to give up if he still wanted to be kira in the world i come from. I Was gone for the past 2 days because i was summoned for the new ruler of the Shinigami relem. like i cared to go anyways but when i heard who it was i had to see it for myself. Light is the new ruler and i got to talk to him about juliet, he knows everything about her and he wants her to go back to Tokyo and be with his family for the next 4 years of highschool , he says the next 4 years will shape juliet into the woman he knows she will be." ryuk eats an apple "he says he loves his girls. hes been sending juliet birthday gifts to her since she was six and the neck she wears all the time was forged Shinigami Metal with a picture of the Shinigami Rose." Myth had it that if you found it you could bring someone you love back from the dead. The rose is hidden in the Human World, nobody has ever found it, nobody knows where it is._

 _So in the Fall of 2025 Juliet Yagmai Transferred To Tokyo, Japan for the next 4 years into Highschool._

 _Check back on 10/19/2015_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 Last Birthday**_

 _Before juliet would leave for japan to start her new life she could stay for Lillys 16th Birthday party. they skipped the dance to prepare the party in which they were having it at Juliets house and everyone in school was invited. hours before the party juliet was at the store getting lillys birthday cake with the balloons too, Misa had drove juliet back and forth to the store all week and didnt mind because of what she knew what would happen on that fateful day. something had been bothering Lilly for the past two weeks and everytime juliet asked she said it as nothing just school drama. the day before lillys birthday party 3 girls from their school bullied and pushed lilly around for being a freak. he wore block clothes and had Naturally black hair with red an green streaks. black boots she wore proudly with Fishnet pantiehose and blackish purple skirt with her favorite black band shirt. lily had got a tattoo for her birthday. they burned her with hot lighters and punched her in the face and stole her money. they told her if she didnt come back tomorrow with $1,000 she was going to get it even worse. that morning lilly took all the money she had earned over the summer and it still wasnt enough. she brought it anyways. she waited behind the school for the 3 girls to show up and for the next 3 hours she waited and waited the girls finally showed up and demanded the money lilly came there with $879. the girls were angry that she didnt come up with all the money. "you tramp! you have a weathly friend dont you!? you could have took some of her money to save yourself. were all going to the same high school next years, i hope you like being beaten an shamed everyday for the next 4 years." the girls laugh " were coming to your party tonight. it better be good" lilly starts to cry. the girls beat up lilly to the point she blacks out. she wakes up at noon and calls her sister to drop her off at juliets. she saw the bruises on lilly and she didnt want to talk about it. they stopped at the house so lilly could change and clean up. the party didnt start till 7 pm. lilly covered up her bruises and wore dark make up to cover up her black eye. lilly arrived at the party, juliet thought there was something off about her. it was her birthday so she didnt want to ruin it. tons of people came to lillys party. there was even a big screen that after the party only lilly and juliet would watch their favorite movie. lilly disappeared for a few hours, the big screen came rolling down and everyone was looking to the head of the room. it was lilly on the screen, it looked to as if she was crying and beaten. she was in a dark room 3 other voices were being heard in the room she was in, there was a rope lose dangling from the ceiling. she got a chair an put the lose around her neck the girls in the video ere yelling at her to do it that she was a bitch and didnt deserve to live because she was a waste of space and from a breathing healthy young women in a split second she never took a breath again she was frozen in a beautiful sleep. everyone was running and screaming juliet didnt want to believe that the only person she loved with all her heart is no longer breathing. juliet ran through the house in every room, running so fast her glasses fell off and she felt as if she had super speed. her eyes darkened and when she found the room the 3 girls pretended to be crying and sad. they ran out of the room but for juliet they were in slow motion and she could have swore she saw names above their heads and numbers below the names. juliet started to cry and was holding lilly up to get the lose off her neck " LILLY PLEASE NO PLEASE LILLY COME BACK. YOU CANT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! PLEASE NO GOD PLEASE COME BACK!." rocking back and forth with lilly in her arms, singing and crying and holding her the ambulance and police got to juliet 20 minutes after, juliet knew lilly was gone and layed with her on the ground and wouldnt let anyone touch her. the EMT brought her glasses to juliet an she put them on and she passed out. Julet woke up with misa beside her. misa cried and held juliet and told her she was sorry that she lost her bestfriend. "The Ones We Love Sometimes Die My Love" said misa. juliet had nightmares for weeks and had atened Lillys Funarul and told her that she wont let what those girls get away with it, for what they did to her. "we were going to grow old together my Lilly, Bestfriends till the end, i just didnt think your end would come sooner than mine. I Should have tried harder to keep you safe like you always did with me" Juliet has Flashbacks to all the times Lilly was strong for her and stood up for her weirdness and pain. She vowed to make those girls pay for what they did, nobody should have to take the road Lilly did. She could have spoke out but she didnt. They said time of death was at 11:49 PM and she was born 1 minute before. how tragic and sad she lived a whole 60 seconds older. the service was beautiful just like lilly would have wanted...No Question about it._

 _Juliet Left that following weekend for her new life. Carrying her Memories with her, A Picture of Clear Friendship. Her and Lilly Arm in Arm by the Pond and Willowed Tree the Last school year they would ever share together. Forever Living on in Juliet Heart for there she could never die_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 New School. New Life**_

 _12 Hours and 45 minutes later she made it to Japan. She had no idea ho she was looking for. Her Aunt was picking her up and she didnt know what she looked like. she texted her and asked here she was. she said she was at the bottem on the stairs wearing a pink Top and white pants. Juliet didnt know much Japanese but her aunt was a Linguist and had been teaching her grandparents English so they could all talk together. Juliet Spots Sayu and walks up to her and said she was Juliet Yagami, Sayu couldnt believe how beauitful and how much she resembile Light. She hugs her with all her might and shes her she will be her favorite aunt ever. Sayu only lived 10 minutes away from the airport but her parents lived 20 minutes out pass her. "They are so excided to see you Juliet, just by the way lights mother got remarried 10 years after the death of mine and lights father. shes a nice guy but not a police officer like dad and light. Do you know everything about light Juliet?." Juliets nods " well only about the Kira part i never knew anything about it until this past month. i wish i had never known really. i was good with knowing my dad helped people. moms says thats how they met, he got justice for her parents murder, i always thought he was a lawyer or a police man. i never would have thought in a million years my father was kira._

 _they got to the house and all had dinner together. "So i called your school and they said you will be living on Campus, sad i wish you were stayin with us like your father did when he was in highschool. i even prepared your room in his old room. "Can i go see it?" She noded and pointed up stairs " of course" Juliet walk to the top of the stairs and opens the door to where it all started. She sat on the bed her father had slept in before. looks in his books and a page slips out and she picks it up and reads ("For my Daughter Juliet, I know i havent been around your life since you were born but i wish i had been. This peice of paper is from my own death note i have now. you are alot like me in alot of ways. you look like your mother and myself..a perfect image of life, i hope one day you can forgive me for not being there for you. if you find more notes please read them. they are my only connetion to you and ways i can speak to you. write on the back to Reply to them and as you write on them the page will fade away. nobody must ever know you have them. The Kira following is indeed strong here but its also dangrous if anyone knew who you were. Please my darling dont let anyone know. not even your closest friend.")_

 _Sayu dropped Juliet off at the school the next morning. school didnt start back up until next week but juliet insisted she get there early. Juliet had gotten her School Uniform. it was Gray sweater vest and white button down shirt, the skirt was Red Plaid and was kinda borning so she bought a garter belt and stockings to give it her moms look when she was young. she changed her glasses from black to pink and She stoode in her bathroom and dicided to cut her hair from long Flaxen Hair to Medium length Dark Blonde just made the Look even more great. she thought she would exsplore the school a bit and she found the Huge libery and read for hours on all the books she could carry. as the day slowly became night she walked out of the room and saw a Boy standing in the hallway. Their eyes caught one another the what seem to be the last bit of sunlight was shining on juliets Pure Hazle brown eyes. He walked up to juliet and asked her for name. He was tall and had Grey eyes, Black hair and was strangly wearing no socks or shoes. " My Name is Juliet Marie Yagami And yours?" He smirked "My Name is Oliver Leneord Lawliet, I see you speak perfect English. are you american?" Juliet stands towards Oliver " Yes i am i just moved here from New York city for the next 4 years. im in the first years classes what class are you?" pulls out Paper "im a third Year but it looks like we eat lunch together" Juliet looks at his paper to see where that is. He marks his lunch and puts juliets name (Lunch with Juliet. Y) "very smooth Oliver, are you american?" she asked "No i was born in Japan but my father was american and my mother was French." they spent hours talking into the night, About Heart Break, Happy times. Juliet even talked about Lilly and how hard that was for her. Oliver talked about His uncle who rised him from a baby and little he knew about his father and mother. He had just recently moved back to Tokyo from France where his uncle lived. Oliver had dark cricles under his eyes because of studying and playing games on the internet. well it was almost 3 AM and both of them had to get some sleep. the next morning Juliet woke up and a strange Note Book was laying on her Desk. it was wraped in purple wrapping paper and a black ribbon, a note that was tapped on the gift and it read ("take this, you will need it. Love Daddy")_

 _juliet unwraps the item. It was her own Death Note. She read the Interutions Carefully on how to use it. she thought of this moment as in revenge for Lilly. She wrote the names of the 3 girls in her book. she wanted them to suffer as lilly suffered, she made them cut their wrists and and beat their heads on concret floors then hang themselves from their ceilling fans all at once. and had them write Fake Suicide Notes saying they were the ones who killed Lilly._

 _She Curls up in a ball and looks up "Thank you daddy, Thank you for this Gift" Tears of Joy Leave her Eyes_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 Upperclassmen Crush**_ __

 _The first day of school wasnt that bad, juliet thought more people would be speaking Japanese. The school was multilingual and most people spoke English, French and German. it was the beginning of the school year and Juliet was enjoying class and her classmates. as she walked to her next class she saw a board with club sign-up Sheets. and she saw that Oliver was in The Music Club and President of the Tennis Club. She signed up for both and then headed off to class. after class it was lunch time, juliet walked into the hallway she bumped into someone and fell on the ground " Hey! Watch where you`re Going" she looks up and it was Oliver " Oh im sorry i didnt know it was you" Oliver helps juliet up and pulls her a little too close and fell into him in result her falling on top of him " I didnt know you liked me that much" Oliver said while laughing and blushing. they both stand up and head to the roof for lunch. they sit down and get their lunches out. Juliet had a BLT she had made this morning, Oliver had a Bento box. it looked so good even juliet wanted a bite of everything in it. Oliver had never seen a BLT before and he asked if thats what Americans eat " Oh yeah i loved having them when i was a kid, making them is the best part though" He points at her BLT and said " You made that!? It looks really Good" juliet laughs "ill make one for you next time" lunch was over so they proceeded to classes. math was her favorite subject because it came naturally. then suddenly her eyes started to hurt her so she took off her glasses and when she opened her eyes she saw. Numbers she couldnt understand and names she didnt know in the classroom. she closed her eyes again and put her glasses back on. later that night she called her mother and asked why she was seeing all these things. ryuk said when misa was pregnant that her child could get the Eye deal without ever making it because she was conceived when misa had the deal. so its in her DNA forever and cant get rid of it, thats the reason why ryuk gave those glasses to juliet. Light knows what will happen if juliet doesnt wear them and he says she not ready yet._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 Daddys little girl**_

 _Juliet was going on a trip for the weekend with her family in Osaka, Japan, Leaving at 5:22 AM from Tocho-Mae Station. They said it would take at least 4 hours to get there and they would spend around ¥14,810 just for the train to get there. they all spend the 4 hours getting to know each other, talking about food, about Light and about Sushi. Juliet was excided to try real Japanese Sushi, 2 hours into the trian ride juliet heard something from another room on the train she left the room and peaked into the room nxt to hers. she saw a boy and a girl in thier late teens sitting side by side, the girl looked horribe and the boys hands looked like he was hitting her, she tried to stand up the guy said "If you leave this room you wont be able to walk" He pulls her arm down and makes her sit next to him. Juliet saw it and took out her notebook then took off her glasses to see the boys names. ("Jacob Umy") he will suffer the way she suffers. She wrote (:Jacob Umy. Starts with internal bleeding then organs shuts down and will throw himself off The Abeno Harukas Building in Osaka, Japan at 9:00 PM:) juliet goes back to her room and puts her glasses on and rejoins her family Juliet asked they could see the tallest building in Osaka. They of course said yes and they would be shopping and going out to eat at Yakiniku Rokko at 5:30 PM and left at 7:00 pm. It would take 50 mintues to get to the building by almost 8:00 PM, she saw the guy that as on the train walking steady to the doors of the building. Juliet follows him to the top of the building. he stumbles up the stairs with blood dripping from his nose and ears. he stands at the top of the building and falls to his death. Juliet then screams in agony as her glasses fall off of her face. she falls to her knees and her eyes glow red as she starts writing down names. so many names she cant control herself she stops at 50 names and drops her notebook and pen. juliet screams and crys because it was painful to see and feel all of the people she killed. the weird part was...She Liked It. Daddys Little girl is Learning._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 Injured**_ _ **Due 11/13/15**_

 _Oliver Lenored Lawlit was born November 1st 2007_

 _His French mother had died in Childbirth leaving L to take care of him but on November 5th L had died by the Pen of Rem. with Nate river being almost like L`s Brother he was to take of Oliver but seeing that Nate was only 13th at the time he hired people to take care of him until nate was old enough to do so himself. Oliver went from school to school between the ages of 7-10 because the kids at school would bully him because he didnt like shoes or socks and he only ate sweets at lunch and never spoke other than to the Teachers and people who picked him up. when he was in middle school he was laying out on the quad when he heard a noise a girl was being surrounded by two boys and they were getting touchy feely she was telling them to stop and they wouldnt. Oliver ran over and punched one of the boys in the face and told them both to get the hell away. the anger in his eyes scared them off. the girl was speechless and she was crying. Oliver walked her to the nurses office and told her everything will be fine. He Transferred out of that school the next day. the year after that he was settling into his new dorm room and wanted to walk around because he got there before school started. as he walked around the school he heard a noise and wanted to see what it was. he was walking in the hallway as he walks he sees this girl come out of the Liberty as she turns to him he smiles. the light beaming off her amber like eyes and perfect skin. he didnt think anyone could be as beautiful as her, they start talking and with every word he falls more and more in love with her. Juliet as her name. they parted ways and as juliet slept he could sleep a wink. "Could this be what real love feels like?" oliver asked himself. he had read about love, seen it on tv, asked his uncle about it. it was like this feeling in his stomach, like it had a sharp pain but it felt good, his limbs went numb and got lost into thought. he had never been so interested in a person before...not even a girl. there was something about her he honestly just...loved. The first week at school was the greatest of his life because he saw her everyday and she made him lunch at least twice and they were all american meals she made back home. Oliver always wanted to visit america and maybe he will someday now, everyday was magical when it had juliet in it. Juliet had lately been distant in thought like she was worried about thing ("I Hope she okay") Lunch one day juliet seemed like she was far away, Oliver touches juliets hand "Are you alright Juliet?" she gets up and leaves " I had a good lunch today. i hope we can do this again tomorrow" She turned his way and smiled at him like an angel from heaven. Juliet had gone to her grandparents for the weekend and left a key to her dorm with oliver so he could water her plants. that Afternoon Oliver walked into juliets room for the first time. it smelt of the Gardens he had when he was little. he sat on her tiny fold out couch and saw 4 plants he had to water. ("How does she get so high up there. shes so tiny") (:Oliver almost being 6 Foot while Juliet is only 5 feet 3 inches:) He sees a picture of lilly and Juliet together. ("They look so happy together, i wonder how i can make her smile that way") He had watered all her plants. he layed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about her._

 _He was also scared that if he got too close with juliet that she will leave him like all the others did. (" Mom, Dad, what do you think of her. i think im in love with her. Love? I don even know what that word means. Nobody has ever stuck around to actually feel or say it to me. Who am i kidding") Oliver falls asleep in Juliets bed later the next morning Juliet returned to find a Sleeping Oliver in her bed. She just left her stuff in her room and left him there and went to study in the Liberty. Oliver woke up and sees that juliet things are back. being the nice guy he puts her clothes away and school books, Something fell out of her bag it was a black notebook. he picked it up and flipped it around it said (Death Note) it looks to be almost carved into the book, he read what was on the inside. Names of people, he read the index on the inner page line. he thought to himself (" I still love her. I Do Still Love Her")_

 _But is that wrong?._


	14. Info Page

Hello,

for all those who have been reading my only two stories. i had been without a laptop for quite sometime and that is the reason i had not been posting new stories.

in just a little under two weeks i will have at least one new chapter for both story lines i am sorry i couldnt notify sooner.

i do have some chapters ive already written and will edit them for typos.

thank you for reading them.

Read Ya Soon


	15. Bad News Guys

Hey guys i have bad news

my laptop has been broken for awhile now and all my saved chapters are on it and have no way to recover them at this moment. i am trying to find someone to fix it before summer rolls around.

But fear not i will be taking request for short stories on any anime requested or if the Fanfic is successful i will keep on with it.

To make Personal Request Send me emails to this Email Account: Mylovetolove2013

Subject line Must be: FANFICTION REQUEST

Again sorry for the Late Chapters, Hopefully my laptop will be fixed by June or July. For the time being i will be using a family laptop and at the end of April and the beginning of may i will be in Italy with family.

Thanks for Understanding.

P.S. i will be Using SD Cards for the Requests so i dont lose them. LOL.


End file.
